


Ныне и присно, и вовеки веков…

by Fotini



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: О чем будет больше всего сожалеть великолепный мистер Кинни, когда предстанет перед смертью?





	Ныне и присно, и вовеки веков…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And now, here, at the end of it all](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/285087) by slave_o_spike. 



> Зомби!АУ по мотивам фильма «Рассвет мертвецов».

Сейчас, не сомневаясь, что это последние минуты его жизни, Брайан задумался: когда же он впервые мог признаться Джастину в любви?  
Он мог это сделать в тот раз, сразу после их восхитительного танца на балу. В конце концов, именно тогда он осознал, что любит его.  
Брайан вдруг понял это, и ему хотелось прокричать о своей любви Джастину, который, пританцовывая, покидал гараж. Но тогда Крис Хоббс забрал у него эту возможность.  
Не то чтобы теперь это имело значение...  
Все равно он не сказал бы ничего подобного. Брайан просто застрял в том промежутке времени — до того, как Хоббс размахнулся своей гребаной битой, и мгновением, когда он поцеловал Джастина. Какие-то слова, возможно, и вылетели тогда из его рта, но уж точно не «Я тебя люблю».  
Может, все было бы по-другому, если бы в тот момент, вцепившись в шарф, обернутый вокруг шеи своего молодого любовника, он прошептал-таки ему: «Я тебя люблю»?   
Он даже мог бы добавить в конце «пизденыш», чтобы Джастин уж точно понял, что это адресовано ему.  
Но Брайан ничего этого не сделал. И после выписки Джастина из госпиталя тоже.  
Брайан выглянул из окна лофта.  
Какой там девиз был у Ромеро в классическом ужастике «Рассвет мертвецов» 77-го года?  
Ах, да! «Когда в аду места не хватает, мертвецы выходят на землю».  
Ну, вероятно, в далеких семидесятых ад не был слишком переполнен, но вот в последние недели в нем явно мертвым места совсем не осталось, иначе они бы сейчас не заполняли собой все улицы.  
Ходячие мертвецы.  
И они ведь не довольствовались компанией себе подобных мертвецов, нет. Они желали увеличивать свои ряды. Из людей, которых эти плотоядные монстры не сжирали живьем, а только надкусывали, чтобы обратить.   
Всего лишь один укус.  
Брайан очень надеялся, что где-то там все ещё есть место, где людям не приходится сражаться за свое выживание против орд зомби, шагающих по земле.  
Хотя он и в этом сомневался. В новостях — когда их еще транслировали — сообщали, что вспышки заражения происходят повсюду. Ни одна живая душа не может быть в безопасности.  
Рассматривая свою спальню, он вспоминал вчерашние события.

***

— Брайан! — взволнованно выпалил Джастин.   
— Джастин! Слава богу, ты в порядке! — Брайан провел пальцами по руке Джастина сверху вниз, просто чтобы убедиться, что он рядом, что он настоящий.  
— Дебби. Господи, ты видел, что они сделали с Дебби? — воскликнул Джастин. — А Майкл! Поверить не могу, что Бену пришлось… пришлось…

***

Брайан откинул голову на стену, вспоминая, что именно пришлось сделать Бену с Майклом.  
Выстрел в голову. Майкл упал. Вот единственное, что свалило Майки с ног.  
Конечно же, Бен не мог просто застрелить Майкла и бежать дальше. Нет, он задержался на минуту, чтобы убедиться, что все сделал как надо, и в этот момент его настигла небольшая толпа зомби. Он успел только крикнуть им: «Бегите!», что Брайан тут же и выполнил, утаскивая за собой Джастина.  
Но они еще успели обернуться и услышать, как Бен, до того как зомби его разорвали на части, без остановки проклинал всех живодеров болезнью, что съедала его при жизни.  
Снова выглянув в окно, Брайан задумался над следующей своей возможностью признания Джастину в любви. Они тогда впервые занялись любовью после нападения. Он совершенно искренне думал об этом, хоть и не произнес вслух.  
Но даже если и не в тот раз, он мог сказать о своей любви, когда они танцевали посреди улицы после парада Гордости.  
Или же в то утро, когда он вышел из тюрьмы, в которой оказался благодаря длинному языку Майки (только не вспоминать Майки!). И Брайан знал, на сто процентов был уверен, что Джастин согласился принять деньги на колледж только потому, что этот говнюк Сэп что-то там такое замутил.  
«Я тебя люблю».   
Он должен был произнести эти слова, крепко обнимая Джастина и радуясь, что тот вернулся с вечеринки Сэпа невредимым.  
Но ничего такого Брайан не сказал, а после у них все пошло наперекосяк — и день рождения, и этот скрипач ещё…  
Брайан пробежался взглядом по стенам родного лофта и снова посмотрел на спящего в их постели Джастина.

***

— Нам надо уходить. Чёрт возьми, не могу поверить, что мы уходим отсюда! Но Тэд… О, господи…  
— Не думай об этом. Блядь, я так волновался за тебя!  
— Я в порядке, Брайан. Мы оба в порядке, — успокоил его Джастин, подходя и обнимая руками за шею.  
— Джастин, что это?

***

Он вполне мог сказать те слова, когда Джастин вернулся к нему. Когда он бесчисленное множество раз трахал его здесь, в лофте, во время и после грандиозного фиаско Стоквелла.  
Мог произнести их, когда Джастин не ушел от него после финансового краха.  
Или же когда он был рядом, пока Брайан ставил на ноги свой «Киннетик».  
«Я тебя люблю».  
Такие простые слова.  
Он мог их прокричать в «Вавилоне», когда был пьян в стельку. Или когда был под наркотой у себя в лофте. Мог прошептать их ему на ухо во время сна.  
Вполне мог справиться с этим во время своего лечения рака. А потом отмазаться, что, мол, был в неадеквате от лекарств.  
Но Джастин бы тогда их хоть услышал.

***

— Что, Брайан? Что? — голос Джастина дрожал.  
— Вот это, — и Брайан указал на свежую кровавую рану, видневшуюся сквозь порванный рукав.  
— А, это. Просто царапина, — нервно сглотнув, ответил Джастин.  
— Джастин, — в тоне Брайана послышалось волнение.  
— Брайан, это просто царапина.  
— Может, ее просто надо обработать, — и в голосе Брайана появилась надежда.   
Он вылил бутылку алкоголя и целый пузырек перекиси водорода на рану.

***

Вот в тот раз, когда он упал на руки Джастина после дурацкого веломарафона, он точно должен был сказать: «Я люблю тебя».  
Это было бы так мелодраматично, так по-лесбийски…   
Но сейчас…  
Брайан медленно обернулся на глухой звук, послышавшийся из спальни.  
Еще один.  
На лбу выступила испарина, пока он с напряжением прислушивался, как скрипит под одетыми только в носки ногами паркет.  
Джастин проснулся.  
Ну, неважно, чем бы это ни было теперь, когда-то это все же был Джастин.  
В данную минуту уже ничто не напоминало того парня, которого помнил Брайан. Парня, которому было море по колено, который не останавливался, пока не получал желаемого. Которого ничто не могло сломить. Который, не жалея себя самого, делал Брайана лучше.  
Не то чтобы сейчас это имело какое-то значение.  
— Я тебя люблю.  
Брайан выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы сказать простые три слова. Он стоял и смотрел на нечто перед собой. Слова казались пустыми и бездушными, они эхом прокатились по комнате, лишенной жизни и теплоты. И остались не услышанными.  
Наконец-то он их произнёс. Всё-таки нашёл в себе силы открыть рот и сказать эти несложные три слова.  
И уже, блядь, не имеющие никакого значения!  
Подняв пистолет — автоматический 9-ти миллиметровый, который он забрал у какого-то мертвеца в кафе — Брайан аккуратно прицелился.  
У него осталось всего две пули. В новостях сообщили — опять же, когда ещё были новости — что стрелять надо в мозг, и только тогда зомби умрет. По-настоящему умрет, превратится в обычного мертвеца, а не ходячего.  
Брайан выстрелил.  
Несмотря на то, что в стрельбе у него был совсем малый опыт, его порадовало, что уроки, на скорую руку проведенные на улицах за последние два дня, все же пошли ему впрок.  
Прямо между глаз.  
И нечто, бывшее когда-то Джастином, упало на пол.  
Осталась одна пуля.  
Брайан сполз на пол в углу и, раскачиваясь вперед-назад, принялся убеждать себя, что тело, только что застреленное им, было вовсе не тем парнишкой, которого он любил.  
Уже не долго осталось. Он же не может торчать тут вечно.   
Ему вдруг вспомнилось, как Джастин частенько жаловался, что у них в квартире всегда так мало еды. И каждый раз Брайан вполне мог, прижимая к себе и стискивая в ладонях его лицо, произнести эти три маленьких слова, запросто так, между шуточками про бездонный желудок.  
Глупо было сейчас об этом жалеть. Теперь, когда настал конец всему. Но он не мог думать о чем-то другом.   
Лишь об этом, да об оставшейся в пистолете последней пуле и таком холодящем висок дуле ствола.   
Единственное, о чем он никогда не пожалеет — это его чертовски точный выстрел.

**Author's Note:**

> Есть аудио-версия перевода тут http://www.yapfiles.ru/show/1090904/c79ba914ff5a979697bf397bee0ca65b.mp3.html?autoplay=1


End file.
